


Forgetting Sleep

by Fander_mythicalbeast105



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, DreamRealm, Forgetting, Hurt/Comfort, Lots of Angst, M/M, More angst(sorry), barely any fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fander_mythicalbeast105/pseuds/Fander_mythicalbeast105
Summary: Virgil can’t sleep, so he ends up visiting the Dream Realm. He meets Remy there, and ends up falling in a forbidden, toxic love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, so if you happen to fall upon this, give me constructive criticism in the comments, also tell me if I need to tag anything else. Your comment means so much!

“ You have to go to sleep, Virgil, it’s not healthy for you.”

  
“ We’re parts of Thomas’ emotions, we don’t necessarily need to sleep.”

  
“ No, I guess it’s not, but we have to sleep sometimes for our bodies to feel better. Now, do you think you could go to sleep for your Happy Pappy Patton, kiddo?”

  
“ I'm perfectly fine, Patton.”

  
“ Please? At least try,” Patton pleaded, trying to tuck Virgil into bed. He refused, but one look at Patton’s pleading, puppy dog eyes, and he had to try, right?

  
“ Fine,” Virgil mumbled, pulling the blankets over his head.

  
“ Thank you Virge. Goodnight, I love you.”

~~~~~

Soon enough, his eyelids started to feel heavy, and he couldn’t find the strength to fight it. _Sleep._  “ Hey, sup gurl!”

“ Oh, uh, hey?” Virgil raised an eyebrow.

“ Oh, yeah, I’m Remy.”

“ Wait, who?” Virgil looked him over. The man had the exact same features as Thomas, yet he wasn’t a side he knew. He held a drink in his hand, and wore a black, pleather jacket, accompanied with pilot shades.

“ I’m one of Thomas’ many working facets, or whatever. I help him sleep, and whenever one of you guys need to sleep, I’ll pop in for a visit.”

  
“ So why am I here?”

“ Omg! Gurrl!”

“ What?” He asked, now irratated.

“ You seriously don’t know why you’re here?”

  
“ Yes! Why am I here, who are you, where is this place even?” He was on the verge of a panic attack, when Remy took him into a hug, and gave him a peck on the cheek.

  
“ What the fu-“ he started, as he was soon to feel all of his worries lift off from him, and a feeling of calm rush over his mind.

  
“ Now, are you gucci to talk, and not freak out?”

  
“ Um, maybe?”

  
“ Good enough for me.” He let his grip on Virgil loosen, moving so he could make eye contact. “ You’re here because you haven’t slept enough, and I have to help you out, since I am the embodiment of sleep. And, this is the dream realm. Well, the in between state of a dream.”

  
“ I’m sorry, what! So you’re telling me, you’re Thomas’ sleep system...”

  
“ Yep.”

  
“ And, I’m in the in between state of a dream, because I won’t sleep?”

  
“ Yeah, it tends to be hard for the first nights, just all of the time spent trying to figure it out. Logan went full on science guy-“

  
“ Wait! Logan?”

  
“ Yeah, he was here, but he wouldn’t be able to remember to tell you about everything what happened. He was WAY too tired to process what happened in the morning.”

  
“ I might not even remember what’s happening now?”

  
“ Probably, but you might, depending on how tired you feel.”

~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you SO much for the kudos!!! That really helped me stop procrastinating, and get the fricking 2nd chapter written. Very sorry that the first one was really short, it was supposed to be a little test run to figure this whole writing thing out. It would be much appreciated if you leave a comment on what grammical errors I’ve made.

Virgil opened his eyes to a dark room, with fake cobwebs and spider curtains.  _His room._

     He felt like he needed to do something, something urgent. What was it he needed to do? This made him stress, it burned in the back fo his mind. He needed to to remember before he forgot.  _What was it?_ He felt if he didn’t remember he might lose a part of himself.

      _Woah._

     A flood of memories came rushing in a blurry mess. Little bits and snip-its of what happened last night went together, making a puzzle with the main photo taken out. It was all there, yet missing the one thing that tied it together.He spent the rest of the day stressing over it.

      Later that night, Patton opened Virgil’s door just enough for his head to pop in. “Goodnight my dark strange son. I love you.”

                  . . . . .

 

      “ Remy!” Virgil had finally remembered his name, just to realize he had fallen asleep.

      “ Sup gurl!” He popped up out of nowhere, unlike the sides, which made him flinch.

      “ Why can’t I remember you when I’m awake?”

      “ Girl, have you even dreamed before?” He took a sip of his Starbucks double chocolate chip frappe.

      “ Well not often, otherwise I don’t care for them.”

      “ Hmm.” Remy scanned his shaded eyes over the other, making a face of confusion.

      “ What?”

      “ Oh, I’m just wondering...” his voice trailed off.

      “ You were just wondering what?” Virgil started to feel anxious, what was he wondering about him?

      “ You know, you are quite the sight.”

      “ Excuse me?” He raised an eyebrow.

      “ Oh, I just thought you were a sight in need of a hug.” Remy ran up to the man just in time to give him a hug, placing a kiss upon his hair. Virgil went half asleep in his arms, looking up at Remy, dazed a bit.

      “ I’m so sorry I have to do this every time we meet.”

      “ But why?” He yawned.

      “ My job is to make you sleep. I can’t have you awake in the dream realm.”

      “ Isn’t this where insomniacs like me go?”

      “ That’s why I make you tired.”

                   . . . . .

 

      The next few weeks were improving, the conversations were evolving. They would both talk about what they do on their free time, sometimes even turning into heated flirting.

      “ Goodnight, sleeptight, don’t let the bed bugs bite. I was joking, we don’t have any of those.” Patton chimed as he left the room to say goodnight to the others, like he does every night.

               . . . . .

 

      “ Hey Remy.”

      “ What’s up girl!” Remy ran over to give Virgil a kiss on the cheek, tripping on his way, making their lips meet. Both of their faces were aflame as they turned to look away from one another.

      There was a moment of awkward silence, until Remy spoke up. “ Wow.”

      “ Huh?”

      “ You’re a really good kisser.” Remy laughed, looking in Virgil’s direction.

      “ I’ve never actually kissed anyone before.” He blushed again, pulling the hood over his head, making him the cutest thing in Remy’s eyes.

      “ Feeling tired yet?”

      “ I don’t know.” Feeling more daring in his sleepier state, Virgil shot back a risky response. “Maybe we should try it again for a quicker response.”

      “ Hmm. I don’t want to overdo my sleep spell, so maybe I should just not use it.”

      “ That sounds like a bad plan, I thought I came here to go to sleep.” Remy could feel Virgil’s heated breath on his lips, their faces merely inches apart. Remy sweeped hair out Virgil’s face, keeping his hand on the side of Anxiety’s cheek, and kisses him, feeling like a feather light touch to their lips. He runs a hand through the emotion’s hair, his touch, so tender and gentle, moving down to his waist, he pulled him in closer.

      “ Oh shit.” He gave a few more pecks to Virgil’s nose. “ You should leave now.”

      “ But why now?” He presses his forehead to Remy’s, making it all harder to let him go.

      “ It’s time for you to wake up, you can’t stay in here for too much longer.” He gave into Virgil’s needs, kissing him again, pulling back, pushing forward, biting the bottom of his lip.

      He needs to leave for his own saftey. This is selfish. “ I love you, but you have to leave. I-I’m sorry.”

      Virgil hugged him closer, “ I love you too.” He whispered, grasping onto his shirt a little tighter, trying to keep the feeling of him there for a little while more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me a whole day to post this tiny, tiny chapter. Yet AGAIN. Also, this is a little more of the sad angsty side of the story. Another thing, I’m very sorry I add on to this at very late hours, but I’m usually motivated at night. Please tell me what you think of the story, where it needs fixing, and what I messed up on. Also, if there are any plot holes. :)

     He awoke, grasping onto his pillowcase for dear life. Why did it hurt let go of it though? What did he do in his dream last night? Why was so important to him? Yet again, he was only left with bits and pieces for him to make sense of. For a split second he remembered, a moment of truth, forgetting in an instant he was there. Like everything good, it has to come to an end.

                   . . . . .

 

     “ Remy?” Virgil looked up, adjusting himself in Sleep’s lap to face him.

      “ Yes? Something wrong?”

      “ Was it like this with Logan?”

      “ No, actually. You’re the only one I’ve ever fallen for.” He wrapped his arms around Virgil’s shoulders, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead. “ Logan could never compare to you.”

     “ I’ve never liked someone in this way either.”

     “ I guess I could call you my first.” He laughed, looking the anxious other in the face, being frowned upon. “ What’s wrong, was it the joke, I’m sor-“

     “ Are you actually Thomas’ sleep, or just a figment of my imagination, telling me that you are?”

     “ You’ll have to figure that out later.” He pressed a kiss to his lips. 

     “ Do you think our relationship is stable? I mean, I can’t even tell anymore, so you don’t have to answer.”

     “ What do you mean? Are you unhappy?”

     “ I have no idea. I can never remember you, I miss you in every waking hour, yet I don’t even know who it is, but I can’t understand why, I love you-“ he stopped mid sentence. “ I-I mean, um-“

     “ Shh. I love you too.” Their lips met once again, ever so lightly, it was all so... surreal.

     “ I love you so much, but I don’t know who I love when I’m conscious. I want to remember you, so badly. I want you in my waking life, I need you in my waking life. I need you to be there. You are the person I’ve required in my life to function, but I don’t know it. You’re always right there, burning in the back of my mind, hanging at the tip of my tongue.” Tears fill his eyes, streaking down his face, as Remy wipes them away, leaving a kiss.

                   . . . . .

 

      Hot tears soaked his pillow, and down his cheeks. He was crying, he couldn’t stop. “ Patton!” He sobbed out.

     Patton came rushing in, distress immediately covering his face. “ It’s okay, it’s okay. I’m here I can help,” he lied, he knew Virgil had been acting differently for awhile. He still at least tried to comfort him, cradling the anxious trait in his lap.

     “ I-I can’t, I don’t understand!” He cried his soul out, he needed to understand why. Why? He was depressed over something foreign. He loved someone unknown.

     “ I-I love him.”

     “ Who?”

     Another sob poured out of him. “ I don’t know!”

     “ I’m so sorry, I don’t know what to do. Please help me know what you what you need to make it better.” Patton was totally lost, feeling like garbage, he was supposed to know what’s going on, how to help. 

     “ Memories! I... I need memories.” Afterwards, he became an inaudible sobbing mess. His cries became closer together, making it harder to breathe. How can you care so deeply about someone you never even knew?

     He couldn’t breath, he started to choke on his own sobs. A panic attack was on the rise, he couldn’t handle it anymore, he passed out in Patton’s arms. He opened his eyes to Remy’s face, shocked, yet concerned.

     “ Why are you here? You just woke up,” he said softly, yet still holding a concerned sternness. 

      The feeling of being enveloped in Remy’s arms was soothing, but he still couldn’t help the panic that arose from his voice. “ I need you! I need you to be here with me.”

     Remy lifted Virgil’s head to meet his eyes, “ I am here for you. I will always be here for you.”

     “ Remy, please. I don’t think I can handle much more of this... torture.”

     “ Torture?” That word made his heart shatter beyond repair. “T-this is torture?”

     “ I’m so sorry!” Tears started falling from his eyes again, which made Sleep start sobbing, and break down with him.

      “ This,” he sobbed, “ how it was meant t-to be.” He hugged Virgil closer. “ I’m sorry I s-started all of this.”

      “ Is this what a toxic relationship is like?” Virgil’s voice sounded broken and hoarse. “Loving someone so much but unable...” his voice was below a whisper at that point.

     “ Yeah.”

     “ Can’t we stay here forever?” He hadn't any tears left to cry, and his eyes dried, yet the pain was still the same.

     “ I wish...” They sat there in silence, until Virgil had been ripped back into reality again.

                    . . . . . 


	4. Chapter 4

     “ Virge? Virgil?” His sore eyes fluttered open to a distressed Patton, attempting to make him conscious again. 

     “ Why do I have to keep living the same hell every one of my waking hours?”

     “ W-what do you mean?”

     “ How could someone love a forgotten memory?” Each memory surged through him, leaving him empty, again. His whole body felt like it collapsed in on itself. “Patton, can you sing me a song?”

     “ U-um, sure. What song?”

     “ Just a-any song, please.” His voice was lost in the air at the last of his sentence.

     “ Oh, um, okay.” He started to sing the song “ Remember me” from Coco.

                   . . . . .

     “ Remy! I'm going to stay.”

     “ You can’t. That’s not how it works, you dream, and you wake up. You can’t stay.”

     “ Yes, I know, but right now I have Patton singing to me. Since I’m in an exhausted state, I’ll be asleep for the rest of the day.”

     “ That’s not healthy. Also, once you start sleeping noicely, you won’t visit me anymore, which I suggest you sleep in a schedule.”

     “ If all day today, I won’t sleep tonight, and I don’t like sleeping in the day. Then I’ll be forced to be with you. I’ll be so awake, that I’ll remember you-“

     “ As much as I wish you could do that-“ This time, it was Remy who was cut short, by Virgil lunging forward, kissing him, knocking back onto the bed behind them.  _Convenient._

     Virgil kissed his cheeks and jawline, when Remy stopped. “What’s wrong?” His anxiety started kicking in.

     “ Well, there’s a reason I where these sunglasses.” Virgil stopped entirely, whatching him pull the glasses off, revealing dark purple circles underneath his eyes. 

     “ Remy... How long has it been?” He asked, lightly tracing the dark bags under his eye with his thumb.

     “ I can’t remember, but I needed you to see this, I trust you beacause I love you.”

     “ I love you too.” Remy awkwardly laughed, allowing the situation before hand to continue. Virgil kissed the circles underneath his eyes, gaining a light, breathy laugh. 

     “ It’s okay, I’m fine.”

 HERE IS THE SEXY TIME SCENE

                  . . . . . 

 

     The plush, fuzzy blankets felt so nice on Anxiety’s bare back, as he was pressed against it. Remy peppered kisses to Virgil’s lips, leading down his neck. He stopped in the crook of the other's neck, nipping at it, achieving a little noise from the man. As Remy did so, Virgil pulled off Sleep’s pants, keeping himself steady by holding on to his shoulders(??? I’m editing small things cause I’m absolutely done with this dog shit work. Sorry to anyone reading this. Happy 2019!) afterwards. 

     He kissed at Virgil’s chest making a trail, down to just above his pelvic bone, smiling into him. “I love you,” he whispered.

     Virgil could feel the vibration on his hip from Remy’s throat and giggled. “ I love you too,” he gave a breathy sentence through more giggles, as the other hummed into his hip again.

                     . . . . . 

             IT IS OVER NOW :)

     The two were cuddled up under the soft fur of the comforter, in a total state of piece for once. Remy’s chin sat in the ball on hair, which was Virgil’s. His nose nestled in it, loving each breath he took in, leaving the scent of Virgil in his lungs. “Wow.”

     “ Yeah...” Virgil hugged him closer, scooting up to make eye contact. (NOT EVERY RELATIONSHIP HAS TO BE PHYSICAL!!! YOU CAN CUDDLE AND IT CAN BE THIS GREAT *thumbs up emoji*!)

     “ I wish there was a way to visit anytime, or when you nee-“ Virgil kissed him to make him be quiet.

     “ Shh. Let’s not talk about this right now, please?”

     “ I’m sorry.”

     “ It’s okay. I love you.”

     “ I love you too.”

                   . . . . .

(Abrupt, aren’t we past Kylie??? Probs should work on that, but idk just a thought.)

     “ What is up everybody?!?!” Thomas made the intro to his video, and he had a person next to him. “ This is um...” he turned to the person, with a questioning face. He had the exact same face as Thomas.

     “ Sup.” (Edit: I had a comma after sup. SCREECH!!! LEARN HOW TO WRITE BEFORE YOU DO IT!!!) He faced the camera, then faced towards Thomas more. (AGAIN, HE DIDN’T SAY THIS, HE FACED THOMAS!!!) ”Sleep btw.” 

     “ Have you seen anyone else?”

     “ No... who is everyone else?”

     “ Oooh, Roman, you wanna come out?” He called to the fanciful side. 

     “ Yes? You calle- Who is this fine fellow?”

     “ Sup gurl, just sleep.”

     “ Hmm.”

     “ Where are the others, Roman?”

     “ I don’t know, probably in the mind palace, or something.”

    “ It’s a little worrying, they usually don’t show up this late.”

    Virgil popped up on the stairs. (Not gonna screech just gonna edit.) “I heard wor-“ His face went blank, and for a moment, so did Sleep’s, as they made eye contact. Tears filled his eyes, but why though? It had been so long since this happ- It clicked.

     “ Remy?” Everyone went silent, even when the others showed. 

     “ I figured out how to...” It’s like the sentence didn’t even need to be said, they just understood.

     Patton couldn’t hold it in anymore. “ Whats going on?”

     “ Um...”

     “ Long story...” Remy finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE IT IS!!!!!!!! THE ENDING!!!!!!!!! I finished, please tell me your thoughts on it in the comments, also sorry about the comment verification thing, I guess I must’ve clicked on a thingy.


End file.
